The Ring
by tr photochick
Summary: Dom and Letty have a little mishap with a toy in the bedroom. A short fluffy humor piece with no real substance. Warning for mature humor and adult situations.


Fandom: TF&TF

Pairing: Dom/Letty  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Dom and Letty are not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a little fun  
Summary: sex toys gone horribly wrong  
Archive: ask me  
Feedback: sure. I like feedie

A/N: This is pure fluff and humor. Nothing serious, just fun. And this can happen.

"Mmmm baby… That was amazing." She smiled as she rolled off of him and stretched on the bed.

Pulling her close, he stoked her hair as their pants gave way to steadier, slower breaths. They lay there in bed with only the soft amber glow of the streetlight coming through the window, causing their world take a slightly yellow tint.

He grinned, moving so he could see her face in the shadows. "So you like that ring thing?" he asked.

Nodding, she giggled as she moved to kiss him again. He pulled away and started to get up. He needed to get the ring off his dick soon. They were great, but only for so long. As his fingers gently tugged to remove it, he felt it pull at his hair. He thought it must have been tangled so he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Looking down, he mumbled, "What the fuck?"

The pliable rubber cock ring had become melted and misshapen on him. He tried to pull a little harder and winced at the pain. A small portion had melted into his hair and he wasn't sure how he was going to get it out. Gently picking at it he finally freed his member from its current predicament, leaving behind a mess of pink rubber bits that were now hardened into his short and curlies.

Looking at the mess he knew he needed help. "Letty, baby…Baby… Help." He pleaded pathetically from the bathroom.

Letty climbed out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom to see him "Dom, you ok?" As her eyes looked him over, the melted ring in his hand and a look of near terror on his face. Instantly she erupted into a fit of laughter.

Dom looked at her unappreciatively and walked past, back into the bedroom. He searched for the package the toy had come in, looking for a phone number. Grabbing the phone he angrily punched the digits in, pacing as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Acme pleasures, how may I direct you call?" A nasal voice answered.

"I need customer service please." Dom replied. He heard clicks and ringing that seemed to go on forever until finally someone picked up the phone.

"May I help you?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like the first asked.

"Yes. I purchased an item from your company and we had a slight problem." Dom gritted his teeth as he spoke, humiliated and embarrassed to be calling about a sex toy gone horribly wrong.

"What is the problem sir?" the voice asked.

"It melted." Dom said, his voice rising as his composure started to melt..

Dom thought things could not get any worse. He was standing in the hall, talking on the phone. Letty had moved back on the bed and continued to laugh her ass off at the sight of the king of the streets with a melted sex toy in one hand, the phone in the other and pink rubber melted where it really has no business being. He was walking back in to shush her when he heard a noise behind him. Turning back to the door, Dom saw Vince in front of him.

Startled, Vince saw Dom was naked and began to quickly turn away but the passion pink cock ring still clutched in Dom's hand caught his attention. Morbid curiosity drove Vince to take in the rest of the scene. His eyes saw the phone, the mass of melted pink rubber and Letty howling on the bed.

The second floor of the house boomed with Vince's laughter. And he held his sides as he tried to speak. "Damn Frodo, you're supposed to take the ring to Mount Doom when you want to melt it." He wails as his face turns read from laughing so hard.

Dom slammed the door on Vince and turned to Letty as he hung up the phone. Looking at her, he held up a finger. "Not one word. I don't want to hear one word Letty."

Tossing the melted toy into the trash, he grabbed a pair of scissors off the dresser and looked down at the mess at his groin. Letty moved to help him but there is no way he was about to let her near his cock with scissors in her hands while she was laughing that hard.

Her snorts and chuckles continued despite her best efforts to quiet down as she watched him. They can hear Vince still laughing as he tells the rest of the team about the incident. When Dom has finished snipping away the remnants of the rubber he sank down on the bed and tossed the scissors on the nightstand.

Letty walked over and kissed his new little bald spot, reassuring him it will grow back. She giggled again "Baby, I knew you were hot but DAMN! " She grabbed her sides, snorting as her laughter grew louder one more time. This time Dom began to laugh with her.


End file.
